


Lionel the Lonely

by bunsdarien



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, angst. unbetad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunsdarien/pseuds/bunsdarien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreams are wishes that will never become trued. Dreams are lies. Dreams are delusions. Dreams are.. Dreams are</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lionel the Lonely

Lionel the Lonely

Rating: PG-13ish  
Warnings: Angst, Hurt/Comfort- Un’beta’d

Synopsis: Dreams are wishes that will never become trued. Dreams are lies. Dreams are delusions. Dreams are.. Dreams are..

Disclaimer: This is my own thoughts, my own character. This is not a fandom story, but I was wondering if I still had my own originality. 

 

Hope you enjoy!

 

Falling from the sky, Angel’s tears are the rain.  
Lionel the Lonely, you are not to blame.  
They cry out for your lost innocent soul.  
Hurt and Abused beyond your control.  
Such a beautiful boy, lost in a world of pain.  
Parents that hurtful are truly a shame.  
One day the sun will shine on you.  
Lionel the lonely, I believe that to be true.   
For you’re your will once again breathe in the air.   
For guess what, Lionel the Lionel?! Someone does care.

 

Lionel the lonely cried last night.   
Lionel the lonely knows nothing else but his own tears.   
It’s the middle of the night, and his white padded walled room is dark. His cries are his only company as the drugs pump through his veins. The drugs take his soul and force it into a fictional fantasy world in which he is so desperate to escape from. So long this has been the way. So long a home he doesn’t remember what it feels like to be held in someone’s arms. To have someone give him a good night kiss, or even say “I love you!”

He has no family. All he has is this hell hole that the people who bore him abandoned him to. He has no real friends, just the loneliness. That is his true friend, for it never leaves his side. Years back he use to dream that this was a mistake, and his Mommy and Dad would come back. He would run into their arms and they would shower him with hugs and kisses. Give him the affection that they all seemed to be able to show his brother Leonard. Lionel realized early on that dreams were wishes that would never become true. Dreams are lies. Dreams are delusions. Dreams are hurtful. Dreams are evil. Dreams are.. Dreams are…

Just a child when he arrive here, barely able to write his own first name. Lionel was so little that nurses use to sneak him crayons and coloring books. As the nurses came and went, there was one that was always a constant for him. Her name was Nurse Maggie. Next to his Grandma, she was the only one in his life that showed him love and affection. Right before she left each day she would kiss the top of his head like his Grandma did before she went away to the angels. Maggie taught him to write his name, and sing the alphabet, and how to count. Then one day after she yelled at the doctor that his parents had placed in the care of, she was gone. He never saw her again.  
Since then his body grew out, and his face got itchy. Hair started growing on places that he didn’t know what to do about. No one really talked to him except to make him take his pills and hold him down when he spit them out. In the beginning he did that most of the time, but the pills were less and they didn’t make him feel like these newer ones do. To this day he still doesn’t understand what he did to make his parents hate him so much.   
They hated him so, that they left him to rot alone. And what of his brother??!! Does he even care? Did he even remember he had a little brother?!

Just five when his nightmare started. Problematic is what his parents said of him. He was in need of too much attention. He wanted too much affection from them. All he truly wanted was just a little of what his older brother received. His birth was troubled and his mother was never able to have another child. They were desperate for a little girl to make their family complete, but bleeding out cause severe damage to his mother’s insides: Shattering those dreams. Since then both of them put the blame solely on the shoulders of a newborn baby. His Grandma took over role of caregiver. She named him Lionel, after his grandfather who she loved dearly. She showed nothing but love to little Lionel. Her love made up for what his parents could never give him. While they ignored him, she showered him with nothing but attention.  
Even at a young age he knew something was wrong with him.   
“Why doesn’t anyone love me, like they love Lenny?” he would ask her. She’d look him in the eyes each time and kiss his head. “My little angel, my little boy: My little hear, never forget! I love you! You are loved!”  
He would then smile and go off to play with his brother. Grandma would watch both children, and even thought she was informed to keep them apart: The two would have a bond that would be Lionel’s life sake. Then Grandma went to sleep when he turned five and never woke up. He tried so hard with his little hands to wake her up, shaking her while yelling at her to wake up for him. It was his birthday and they were going out for ice cream and get him the car he wanted. Tiring out, he laid his little body besides her, crying into her hair. She was all he had and now she was gone. A few moments later, the door opened and he was thrown off the bed into the wall. He didn’t remember much more then hearing his mother screaming for mommy to wake up.   
Things went from bad to worse after that. At the funeral he saw how devastated his mom was, so he went over to give her a hug. Her reaction was one of pure horror then violence. His father dragged him into the car and left him until the funeral had ended. He never even got a chance to say goodbye.  
The next day he was brought into a doctor’s office and told he was going to be sent away. He didn’t understand the words his parents were telling the doctor about him. All he knew is that was the last time he saw them, and Lenny. He knew they paid the doctor very well to make sure to keep Lionel locked up for the rest of his life. Then the Doctor took great pride in informing the five year old that they moved and left no return address. They would never be coming back.  
The tantrum he threw after that was too much for the little body of his. He was bruised from head to toe when the orderlies finished with him. It was only Nurse Maggie that made it better. He had 3 good years with her, until the evil Doctor Brunswick made her go away. 

As the drugs wear off Lionel the lonely starts his rocking.  
Back and forth, back and forth he rocks.   
““My little angel, my little boy: My little hear, never forget! I love you! You are loved!”  
He laughs and laughs.  
“You are loved! You are loved!”  
Exhaustion over came him and he fell into a restless sleep. A little later, he would hear the creak of his door open and see two unfamiliar shadows form the door way. There was a young man and an older woman standing there calling out to him.   
“Lionel? Lionel?” they said.  
The younger man came up to him and lifted his chin so they were eye to eye.  
The young man sucked in a breath, and shuttering a bit got out, “Lion.. Lionel? Do you know who I am?”  
Lionel just looked more confused, and knew he shouldn’t say anything yet. This might be a trick.   
“It’s me, Leonard your brother. I have Nurse Maggie with me. She was the one who helped me find you. I’m so sorry about what our parents did to you.”  
“Lenny?” he says.  
Leonard smiles, “Yes, it’s me, Lenny. I’m here to take you home.   
Lionel looks at him then to the dark place he’s called home for the last 15 years.  
“But… Aren’t I home?”


End file.
